


Until they first met

by FMCat



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, dishonored secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMCat/pseuds/FMCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera Moray meets the Outsider for the first time for brokenviolins on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until they first met

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the prompt, and left it with their first meeting.

The nobles who courted her were all the same. Courting her with money and power, but she wanted more. Vera watched the birds from where she sat waiting, always waiting for some nobleman, but he was different. Lord Moray’s son spoke of traveling. He asked her to travel with him--see where the tropical birds of Pandyssia fly free were his words—then he became the only one to catch her eye. He courted her with stories and maps, showing her where she could go. And Vera could be free like her birds.

They sail around the isles. From the icy shores of northern Tyvia to Serkonos’s warmest seas, but the only thing catching her eye were the bones. Preston had a talent for finding whale bones—they turned into charms or runes in his hands. As he carved away, she fixed her gaze on his hands one night as the room’s fire grew low. Vera wondered out loud if she could carve like that, and he said yes. Scraping and burning bone filled the air, from that night and all nights until they left.

Servants stopped speaking of the dark haired man and his wife, if they do it was only the word “Pandyssia”. Sokolov never got to have her sit for the final touches of his painting; a debut work he would finish after she returned. Years after when his name was known for his technology and years when she returned. Sokolov saw what changed when he finished the details. She spoke of birds pecking at those who caged them and the lands she explored. He eagerly returned her parley, her wit sharp as her appearance. However, a darkness fell when he spoke of Pandyssian shores—his desire to explore them—it was a darkness his lights tried to put out. Sokolov ended the conversation there, no matter how much he wanted to ask if she saw a black eyed man or whales singing his name because he his hands shook until his painting became wild.  He never found out if Lord Moray returned.

Vera returned without Preston. Her dark haired husband was dead by her hand. His bones became runes like he showed her. Dark Pandyssian soil clung to the runes. One afternoon she started to clean them off. Then after feed the birds in her garden. None of the servants paid her much thought anymore; but the young man with black eyes did. He tells her many things when the others leave. His words showed her what Preston never could. The Outsider gave her ways to become old without death and ways to bend others to her will.  But most importantly: his mark. So when he asked her to dance, she said yes.

  
  



End file.
